


Spaniards In The Snow

by rosesinmadrid



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesinmadrid/pseuds/rosesinmadrid
Summary: The smallest of glimpses into Sergio’s and Fernando’s way around each other in the holiday season.Somewhere around 100-200 words per drabble.





	1. Putting up Decorations

Sergio is looking around the small space, ideas of garland and ornaments filling his head, “What do you mean you don’t decorate?”

“Where?” Fernando shifts his eyes from corner to corner. “I mean, it’s a tiny space, and it’s just me in here by myself.”

Sergio almost squeaks at the freckles around Fernando’s frown. He takes note to invite himself over every time he gets the chance. If that’s what it takes for Fernando to decorate, Sergio will gladly pine from across the couch while playing video games than from the other side of Madrid. He leans forward over the table, posing on his elbows, hoping he can catch Fernando’s attention, awarded when he sees Fernando follow the line of his shoulders. 

“So you get a tiny tree,” he shrugs and pulls Fernando by the hand before he can start daydreaming about the freckles in front of him. “We’re decorating.”


	2. Making Christmas Cards

“She wants glitter.”

“More glitter?”

“More glitter.” Fernando’s eyes flutter shut, trying to pretend there isn’t _more_ glitter on the floor.

Sergio looks behind the chairs, following Fernando’s sideways glance, a laugh erupting in his chest. He floats a hand over his jaw to rub away the tension and drops a kiss on his cheek, “I’ll vacuum it after she’s done her letter to Santa.”

The sight of Fernando sitting in the miniature white chair unable to fit his knees under the tiny round table with bruises on his shin from trying, is something Sergio doesn’t take for granted as he takes his seat next to Elsa.


	3. Drinking Hot Chocolate

Fernando is gaping. His limbs fall loose, he can’t believe what he’s hearing, “You’ve never had hot chocolate?” 

Sergio offers a shake of the head and purses his lips as he sheds the knits he bundled himself in and hangs his coat on the back of the door. He starts to complain about the cold, wishing he didn’t take off the extra layers so quickly. 

Fernando observes with a lopsided smile, Sergio eying his coat on the hook, contemplating whether he should put it back on, “That’s why you should drink hot chocolate.”

Fernando only receives a wave. Sergio is too cold, even inside, sheltered from the drowsy English weather, to make a remark. 

“Come on,” Fernando begins to wrap Sergio in his scarf and places his hat crookedly on his head. “I know a place that has the best hot chocolate.”

“What? We’re going back out there!”

Fernando can’t help but snicker down the hall at the disbelief in Sergio’s voice, endeared by the little grumbles he hears following him close behind.


	4. Shopping for Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one metaphor/allusion that this drabble could have gone without, but is so close to my heart, my writers brain had to leave it in

They have to find _the thing_. The one thing Elsa asked for, that all the little children want for Christmas. That one ridiculously popular thing, the one that sells faster than it can be manufactured. She wants that, _the thing._

Sergio breaks the bad news to Fernando as he rounds the aisle corner.

“It can’t be sold out,” _this is the only store left. It’s the only thing she’s asking for from Santa. If it’s not under the tree, how are we going to explain. We leave out cookies for Santa, we sprinkle reindeer dust on our lawn, we get letters from the North Pole._

Sergio understands, the same thoughts already dancing in his head like the sugar plum fairy. His heart aches at the defeated look in Fernando’s eyes. Not caring about any strange glances, nothing else more important than trying to bring some form of comfort to his Fernando, he finds himself engulfing him in the middle of the aisle and apologizing against his ear.

Just as Fernando is about to wrap his arms around Sergio, accepting the comfort, he’s pushed out of the way. His elbow will scab and his side bruise, but he’s never been happier to watch Sergio use the skills of football to weed through people and _the thing_. He never thought he’d find Sergio lunging for a pink and purple pony with hair that regrows, impressive...or arousing. 


	5. Buying the Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows chapter one.

“It needs to be small.”

Sergio pouts as he lets go of the branch and keeps walking through the aisle, “I know, can’t I admire though?”

“This was your idea. So you’re helping me decorate,” Fernando grabs Sergio’s wrist to drag him faster through the store. “You can admire later, come on.”

***

“So, what colour ornaments do you want?”

Fernando looks confused, intimidated almost by the wall of ornaments the store has to offer, “There’s so many, I don’t know.”

Sergio lets Fernando look around, stifling a whimper with a laugh as he memorizes how his brows furrow and how he bites his lip, how he fidgets with his hands while trying to make a decision. 

“How about red and white,” Sergio earns a smile from the preciously undecided freckled face. “Like the Rojiblancos, you heard of them?”

Sergio gets a firm shove to the chest, but he and Fernando are quickly piling in more red and white ornaments than the little tree they picked out can hold.


	6. Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows chapter five.

There are more ornaments than there is tree, but Sergio’s smile stretches wide across his face when Fernando can’t lose the glimmer in his eyes as he gazes at the little evergreen.

He distracts himself from staring by rustling the boxes of ornaments, attempting to put them away. He’s craving to steal another glance at a beaming Fernando. When he turns his head, he finds the freckles he adores so much already looking at him the same way he’d been looking at all the red and white ornaments adorning the tree. 

He can feel the blood rise to his face, suddenly self conscious under the gaze he’d never shy away from, “What?”

Fernando offers a sheepish lopsided smile, “This was a good idea. Sorry, I gave you such a hard time about it.” He looks around to the rest of the small space, “What else can we decorate?”


	7. Mistletoe

It’s always easier if one of them stay home and the other shops with a crayon scrawled list. But, of course, during the busiest time of year is when the whole family wants to go as well. Elsa tugs at Fernando’s pant leg and soon enough Marco is joining in. By the time Junior can waddle his way to help beg, Sergio meets Fernando at the front door with a dreadful look, thanks to Nora and Leo tugging at his arms.

And of course, of all days, Fernando can’t find parking while the kids shout him and Sergio early Christmas headaches. And of course, Leo’s gloves land in a puddle and Nora’s zipper breaks in the middle of a wind gust. And of course, the lines stretch miles long and the kids grab for everything they can reach. _Of course, of course, of course._

Marco shoves something into Fernando’s chest questioning it, only for Elsa to take it back for inspection.

He leans down on the cart, smiling as softly as he can, “It’s called mistletoe.” Marco’s and Elsa’s confused little expressions pull a laugh out of him, “It’s a plant, and you hang it up, and people kiss under it.”

Marco and Elsa hold up the small green leaves as high as their arms can reach and wave it between his and Sergio’s shoulders. Sergio is too busy with another little human on his hip and keeping up with Leo’s and Nora’s scheming to look over, but Fernando plants a polite kiss on his cheek, and thinks maybe, the kids should come along shopping more often.

 


	8. Making Snowmen

The snowman is built, making it is not the problem. The snow is thick and plentiful in England, and there’s more than enough hands helping. Nora and Leo make the middle part while the three youngest work on forming the head, and the proud dads roll the bottom. 

The problem only arises when it’s time to dress the snowman. Nora snickers as she watches Sergio reason why the snowman is a Real Madrid fan. He’s not going to win that battle. 

“Why would he be a Real fan if he’s in England?” Fernando can barely contain the laugh in his throat. “If anything, he’s a Liverpool fan.”

Sergio catches their oldest daughter looking up between the silly banter they’re exchanging, also trying not to double over like Fernando. 

“Can’t we just wrap him in the spanish scarf?” 

Sergio and Fernando look at Nora and back at each other dumbfounded, the idea having never crossed either of their minds


	9. Wearing Ugly Christmas Sweaters

Sergio pulls gently at the hem of his sweater, “I think it’s fun, and festive.”

“I think,” Fernando can only cross his arms and tilts his head. “It’s very you.”

A proud smile curls Sergio’s mouth, “Thank you.”

Fernando drops next to the tacky sweater on the couch, trying not to laugh, “That wasn’t a compliment.”

He gets a firm shove into the cushions, “You’re so rude to me.”

But they’re both laughing and Fernando takes advantage of the amused Sergio, eyes closed and head thrown back, lifting himself off the cushions to quickly straddle his thighs and swallow the last of his chuckles with an open mouthed kiss. He can feel the soft surprised moan in Sergio’s throat under his palm as he strokes a thumb under his jaw. When he feels Sergio start to push into the kiss, Fernando’s hands slip to the nape of his neck to hold his head in place, only the tips of his fingers catching the ends of his hair. He only removes his hands from rubbing at his neck to help Sergio’s fingers curling under his ass, pull him closer into his lap.

It’s when he settles back down on pliant hips that Fernando sees what can only be Sergio’s sweater flashing. “It has lights?” His hands brace on the shoulders of the flashing wool in front of him. 

He’s not sure if it’s because of the lights or the sudden halt to being kissed, but Sergio is looking up doe eyed and his hands find a hiding place under his shirt, “Mhmm, isn’t it nice?”

Fernando twists the tight knit hem between his fingers, “What’s nice is that it’s coming off.”


	10. Baking Holiday Treats

After letting the cookies cool and set, Fernando regrettably gives Sergio the task of putting them together into the gingerbread houses they are supposedly. He shifts his weight occasionally from hip to hip as he stares at the lopsided roof and uneven icing holding the walls together. 

Sergio offers a shrug, “It’ll look better when the kids decorate them?”

“I hope so.”

Sergio gathers the kids as Fernando sets out an assorted spread of gum drops and candy canes to decorate the humble gingerbread houses. 

“Why does it look like they’re falling?”

Fernando tries not to laugh as his oldest daughter questions him with a very serious face. “Your Dad is a better footballer than builder.”

“Couldn’t keep him out of the kitchen, could you?”

Fernando shakes his head solemnly. 

Sergio goes around setting little bowls of icing beside each of their little decorators, a small pout draping his lips as he tries not to take Nora’s comments to heart. He decides to leave Fernando and the kids to have their way. 

Nora finds him wandering through the living room, “Where are you going? I thought you were on my team this year? I want your help, we have to make our house better then theirs!”


	11. Snogging In Front Of The Fireplace

  
It starts with a southern strum, one only Sergio would know of, from inside red painted rings and beneath the hem of frilly skirts. One that makes Fernando rolls his eyes, gentler after all these years, but still accompanied by a shake of the head because the nostalgia of, _“that’s not all there is to spain,”_ still rings in his ears as he would answer the ninth interviewer of the day.

The hearty strum eventually slows into a soft melody, one that dusts the house and inspires Sergio to find the box of matches and collection of candles. And before Fernando can patronize every flame added to the flickering trail, Sergio is murmuring love sick words against his bottom lip, his eyes fluttering closed as the syllables slip between their mouths. Fernando is suddenly infatuated, suddenly grateful for the obnoxious fireplace and flaring candlelight, pulling away from the humming mouth with a wide smile.

“What?” A worried voice stops humming.

Fernando can only shake his head at the inadvertent reminder that his Andalusian also has freckles, faint as they may be, that gently speckle his nose and the skin beneath his eyes as the flames whisking between the bricks and the glimmering candles light the shadows on his face. Otherwise, Fernando ever only really sees them in the middle of summer, right at the height of the heat. “Nothing, nothing.” Fernando can’t help being nothing but stunned at the appearance they make under the warm glow around them for a long moment.

As the soft melody fades, throaty moans and desperate whimpers continue its rhythm. Slow wet kisses, slow tugging hands, slow teasing strokes. Most of the candles have burned out, and the fire is burning smaller, but their limbs are loose, and their hands are warm, and their skin is flushed, and their muscles are deliciously sore, and they can feel every breath they take in the small of their backs and across every rib, so they don’t care as they curl into each other and tangle hands under a blanket. 


	12. Watching a Holiday Film

The movie has ended over an hour ago, but Fernando doesn’t have the heart to wake the sleeping Sergio on top of him, hadn’t even noticed when he drifted off, cuddled into his side as he was too caught up in the movie himself. So as the minutes pass, Fernando makes sure to pull the blanket up to Sergio’s ears, only his eyes and nose showing. He’s usually the one to fall asleep first, god knows he’d never close his eyes if Sergio starts snoring first, but he’s quiet on his chest, only soft even breaths coming from his nose and Fernando is fascinated, undertaken. A tranquil, unmoving Sergio, something he doesn’t see often. The plains of muscle soft without motion in them, a sight Fernando can barely recall to memory even after years together. He’s mesmerized, his attention held by how Sergio’s lashes splay and how smooth his features rest. He smiles to himself, relishing how soft it feels running his hand through Sergio’s hair, how soothing tracing the outline of his profile feels under his fingers. 

Fernando knows Sergio is awake when he feels a nose dig into his rib and a sleep rasped voice whisper into his shirt, “How long have I been sleeping?”

“About an hour and a half or so,” Fernando hums. “Maybe a bit more.”

“On you?” Sergio grumbles at the nod he receives. “You should have just pushed me.”

“I didn’t want to.”


	13. Listening to Festive Music

“Are you sure they want me there?”

Fernando has lost count how many times Sergio has asked the same question, getting nowhere when he offers reassurance. His hands slack against Sergio’s chest, giving up on knotting his tie for the moment. 

“Why do you think they don’t want you there?” Fernando watches Sergio bite at his bottom lip, mulling in his thought, before pulling at his hands to remind him he’s still in front of him. “Hmm? What’s wrong?”

“What if it’s too soon for me to do this kind of family stuff with you and your kids?” Sergio starts to loosen his tie Fernando had just been working on. “I’ll just stay home, I’ll watch Elsa, you say she gets cranky at things like this.”

“Elsa’ll be fine with us in the audience.” 

Sergio can only sigh, still unsure, “I don’t know Fernando.”

“I promise you’ll love it, the kids were so excited when I told them you’d come and watch them in their Christmas concert.” Fernando tugs at Sergio’s jacket, preening the collar. “Nora is really looking forward getting to sing in front of you.”

Finally, Fernando spots a little smile pull up the corners of Sergio’s mouth, “Really?”

“Really.” Fernando confirms with a peck to Sergio’s cheek. 

“I know I’ll love it, I just—”

“So stop worrying about this, the kids want you there, I want you there,” Fernando crowds close into Sergio, his hands disappearing under his jacket and circling his waist, a playful grin whispering in his ear. “Maybe I want to show you off a bit too”


	14. Ice Skating

“The last one to the other side has to make dinner tonight!”

Instantly, Nora and Leo are pulling back Sergio. Nora tugs at his arm and Leo even tries to sweep one of his feet from beneath him. 

Sergio lets them slow him down, “Hey, this is no fair, you guys are cheating!” He sees Fernando at about the midway mark before he has to come to a halt for a group of elderly couples. “You both rather have my cooking than papa’s? Are you sure?” Sergio challenges his kids, rather confused himself with their little passive aggressive wrath. 

Nora and Leo both nod frantically, “Papa always makes so much gross vegetables!”

Sergio can’t help but laugh and the more he thinks about it, the louder he gets. His erupt amusement gaining him some puzzled looks from the fellow skaters around him. Fernando even has to veer his line of sight backwards. He might not want to make dinner, but he can recognize that manic laugh anywhere and can’t even begin to imagine what insanity Sergio could have possibly gotten himself into on an ice rink in the middle of a silly race while out with the kids.


	15. Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows chapter three.

Fernando manages to cut a corner when Sergio is distracted trying to put his gloves on again, one’s he was hoping he wouldn’t have to wear again for a few good hours after arriving at Fernando’s apartment. So when he reaches three different hallways he was to think hard again of which one gets him to the stairs that’ll also let him outside. He ponders for a moment, realizing he has a sore excuse not to make it outside, almost turning back towards the apartment if he could count on Fernando not to come back looking for him and physically drag him out. He doesn’t hate the outcome of that either, it’s tempting. 

When he finally makes it outside, he truly does regret not turning back around in the hallway. 

“Sure took you long enough!”

“What are you doing?” Sergio picks snow out of his jacket. “I’m already freezing and you’re throwing snow at me!”

Fernando packs another handful, “Just want to make sure you’ll be ready to appreciate that hot chocolate.” He aims for a shoulder, — “its the best in Liverpool,” — but when Sergio moves, it almost hits him square in the face. Even from where he’s standing he can see Sergio wince. “Fuck,” automatically, he starts to cross the distance. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Fernando is invading all of his personal space, a hand that was gloved only half a moment ago, up on the apple of his cheek inspecting for damage, and Sergio’s not sure if he lets the hand linger longer than needed because it’s the only source of warmth or if it’s because he’s busy counting freckles and memorizing the particular shades of brown that make up Fernando’s eyes. 

“Are you okay?” It takes another hand on the other side of Sergio’s face to get his attention, “I’m really sorry.”

“I’m fine,” Sergio finally says, moving Fernando’s hands down to his sides by the wrists. “This hot chocolate better be worth it, I’m freezing.” He takes a few dramatic steps before turning back to Fernando, “And some crazy blonde almost gave me a black eye, unbelievable!” Sergio watches Fernando’s face turn the cutest hue of pink before teasing him again, “Let’s go Torres, before the crazy blonde comes back!”


	16. Catching a Cold From Being Outside Too Much

His head is weighted against his pillow with a dull throb and he quickly realizes he’s breathing through his mouth rather than his nose. The only evidence of life outside their bedroom is a pale line of light that peaks through the crack between the curtains and he doesn’t appreciate a fraction of it.

“Sergio,” he finds out there’s not much left of his voice either...and that Sergio is suddenly a heavy sleeper. “Cariño,” he tries again, a tired hand coming up to nudge at his back.

Thankfully, Sergio turns around when Fernando keeps his hand on his back in a silent request.

“Everything okay?” Sergio puts two and two together when he hears Fernando’s gravelled voice ask him to make tea. He drops a kiss to his forehead, — _not too warm, no fever, so hopefully just a cold,_ — “Yeah, of course. How about we get you into the shower in the meantime? Then you can go back to sleep, I’ll keep the curtains closed, okay.”

Fernando abides, letting Sergio run him a lukewarm shower and help him get out of his pyjamas.

“You going to be okay here by yourself?” Sergio asks as he folds Fernando’s clothes.

“It’s just a stuffy nose and sore throat, think I’ll manage.” He feels a hand wrap around his waist and a kiss on the back of his neck, “I don’t hate it when you take care of me like this though.”

“I know,” Sergio hums a little laugh. “I’ll be back with the tea after you’re done your shower.”

Just before Fernando can step under the spray, he has to ask Sergio about a thought that’s taken all his willpower not to roll his eyes at since he’s waken up, “You’re really not going to tell me, I told you so?”

“No,” Sergio draws out. “I’m going to go make my boyfriend some tea and hopefully make it back in time to see him come out of the shower.” He grins, but quickly lets it fall and gives Fernando a peck on the cheek before turning around, “Preferably not broken out into a fever, so keep the shower short and make sure that water stays lukewarm, no hotter.”


	17. Spending Time With Family and Friends

As soon as Fernando hangs the phone on the hook, Sergio is reaching for his coat and mumbling about plans he doesn’t actually have. 

“Anyways, I better get going,” Sergio tucks hair behind his ear that isn’t out of place and offers a loose smile. “Say hi, to your parents for me.”

“You can stay,” Fernando gestures. “I mean you don’t have to leave just because they’re coming by.” His posture is unnaturally straight as he eyes the grip Sergio has on his jacket, “You can say hi to them yourself.”

Only when Sergio’s coat is draped over the back of the couch again, does Fernando let his shoulders relax. 

***

“This cooking,” Sergio forks another bite. “How are you not at your parents house all the time.”

They both laugh into their plates, “Yeah they drop by a lot, want to make sure I’m not starving and that I’m not turning my laundry pink.” 

“And I thought I was the only one checking up on you,” they both laugh again. 

“So, when do you have to leave?” Fernando watches Sergio’s face scrunch. “You said you had plans?” He reminds Sergio behind a grin full of his mother’s cooking. 

Sergio clears his throat, “Right.” He sets his fork on the edge of his plate like he’s royalty, too daintily and calculated, and checks his wrist. He can feel he’s taking too long to figure out the time, “I have to leave in about an hour.” He figures Fernando really is tired of having him over, they’ve spent all day together. 

“Oh,” Fernando starts to rearrange the food on his plate and if Sergio didn’t know better, he could swear Fernando sounds disappointed. 

“I don’t really want to go though.”

Fernando’s head shoots up from the pile of food he’s managed to plough in the corners of his plate. 

“I mean, meet up with these people, I don’t want to go meet up with them,” Sergio chews on the inside of his cheek. 

“How rude would it be if you cancelled on them?” Fernando suggest. “You really close with these people?”

Sergio thinks maybe he should stick with his little lie, just leave, because Fernando’s eyes are too big as he speaks and the distance between them could be closed too easily, “Not that rude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the prompts, this is the one that screams, “include the kids,” but here I am, with my impeccable impulsion to do the opposite.


	18. One Lending Their Hat And Gloves To Keep The Other Warm

“You’re freezing.”

“I’m fine.”

“Sergio, your ears are red, and your nails are turning kinda purple.”

“Im fine.” Sergio repeats. They continue walking in step with each other, but it doesn’t take long for Sergio to change his mind, “God, how do you deal with this kind of cold!”

“Come here,” Fernando stops on the path. 

Sergio turns around, taking in the distance he created with only a few steps, “If I stop moving, I’m actually going to freeze, Fernando.”

Fernando can’t help but laugh at the tone in Sergio’s voice and is endeared when he notices him shuffling in place to keep warm, “Here.” 

Sergio is about to protest until the feeling of the wind against his ears is gone and the relief is so satisfying, he can’t help but get a little closer to Fernando and melt into his hands holding his hat securely in place. 

“Better?” Fernando receives a shy nod as he tugs the hat down even further. He takes his gloves off before wrapping Sergio’s hands with his, focusing on pressing his fingers together, “Take these too.”

Sergio doesn’t have to be told twice, but he does let Fernando take his time warming his hands before putting on the gloves. 

***

“I knew it.”

“You knew what?”

“That you were freezing.”

Sergio can’t roll his eyes, still thinking about how small his hands felt in Fernando’s.


	19. Throwing a Holiday Party

Sergio stops paying any interest to the conversation he’s having when he spots Fernando and Cristiano chatting across the room. Just when he thinks one of them might head butt the other, Fernando hands Cristiano a beer. And the beer must taste really funny, because when Cristiano finishes taking his first swing at it, he laughs, loudly and too close to Fernando’s ear. Sergio no longer understands where the conversation around him has gone, as he watches the pair with more investment. 

As they clink their beers and Cristiano leaves Fernando standing alone, Sergio finally gives up his seat on the couch armrest and circles the room until his hand finds the skin underneath the back of the shirt of his favourite Atletico player. 

“Flirting with Ronaldo?” Sergio doesn’t fail to notice the goosebumps that rise to the surface of Fernando’s skin. 

“You jealous?”

Sergio presses the neck of his beer, wet and chilled, against Fernando’s side before rounding the island and popping a grape into his mouth, “Not jealous.”

“No?” Fernando replaces Sergio’s beer with a full one. “Funny, I could have sworn I saw you watching us from across the room.” He tips back his beer, the bottle almost done, “Could just be shock. First I get to flirt with Ronaldo, now Sergio Ramos is chatting me up.”

Fernando looks back at Sergio through the corner of his eye until they burst out laughing, “You’re ridiculous!” 

Sergio notices Cristiano has found his way in front of another Atletico player, a beer immediately put into his hand and rather enthusiastic small talk for their otherwise city rivals. “Is your team trying to get him drunk?”

“He can only get nicer with more alcohol, right?” Fernando grins into his beer bottle, “Don’t worry, we’re feeding him too, Koke is going to give him a plate of carbs in just a minute.”

“Oh my god...”


	20. Early Christmas Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word limit of this fic is a mere suggestion at this point. Let’s pretend this is around 200 words.

Fernando drops his keys on the table just inside the door, drops his bag on the floor, and drops himself on the couch. He startles slightly, not having heard a sound until he feels Sergio hum softly next to his ear.

“Hey,” Sergio’s hands find their way over Fernando’s shoulders, quickly searching out the spots with tension to rub away. “I got you a little something.”

Fernando perks up as Sergio comes around the couch and places an envelope in his hands.

Sergio can’t help but let out a little laugh at Fernando’s furrowed brows, “Just open it.”

Fernando’s suspicions are high, and he’s fumbling to get the envelope open, an honest fear of what could be inside.

Sergio is almost convinced by the cast of Fernando’s face, he should snatch the envelope back before he can regret his decision.

Fernando finally slips the insides of the envelope between his fingers, smiling to himself, “If you want to get rid of me just say so, if I go upstairs, is my luggage already packed too? Just gonna kick me out like that?”

Sergio’s eyes widen, failing to catch the playful tone. He would feel the tears behinds his eyes if a frantic rush of words didn’t pile in his mouth the minute Fernando looks up at him.

“What? No! I don’t...I don’t want to get rid of you! I,” he has to pause to catch his breath because the words are already coming out wrong. Because he can’t believe Fernando even has a thought like that, strolling through his head, because it’s always a sensitive topic with him and probably always will be. “I just, you talk about it all the time, how much you miss it there. And you always end up talking about how,” he gestures silently. “How the air is different, and it feels different in your joints or how different the people are or how...the beer, you talk about how the beer is different, and the buildings! I thought you’d want to catch up with old friends and have a chance to just walk around there?”

“Sergio...I was just joking with you.” Fernando sees how big Sergio’s eyes are and how tight his shoulders are drawn in. “Oh god, hey, I promise I was just joking, cariño.” He grabs one of Sergio’s hands, pulling him in for a hug. “I really do love this. Thank you, thank you for listening. It’ll be great not having to go because of some game. Thank you, I love it, okay, I really do.”

“England is your home too,” he hears Sergio murmur into his neck.

_Thank you._ Fernando tightens his hold around Sergio some more, not sure he needs or wants to hear him speak, but thankful nonetheless and wishing he could explain just how much he understood the sentiment behind the tickets the second he managed to get the envelope open. _Thank you for understanding. Thank you for not being mad at me. Thank you for not holding it against me. Thank you._

***

They’re in the kitchen, getting dinner ready, bumping elbows occasionally and stepping on each other’s toes the odd time.

Fernando is mixing something on the stove when Sergio finds the underside of his shirt and rests his head on his shoulder.

“There are only tickets for me, you really don’t want to come with me. I talk about it so much because you weren’t actually there with me in England, we were just...” he tenses in Sergio’s grasp, desperate for a distraction now. He dips the spoon into the pot and almost throws it over his shoulder, “How does it taste, needs salt?”

“We were just fucking?” Sergio drums his fingers still hiding under Fernando’s shirt. “Nothing but fond memories now.” He smiles when he feels Fernando let out his breath, “And the food doesn’t need any salt.”

Fernando feels slow circles start to slip just past the waistline of his pants and a handful of his ass in Sergio’s palm, “Stop that, I’m cooking.”

Sergio leaves a kiss behind his ear before turning around and beginning to set the table, “Besides, when you get back, we’ll have the best, ‘I missed you,’ se—cuddles.”

Fernando whips around in amusement at the jump in Sergio’s voice to find out which of their kids has made their way into the kitchen led by type A, is-dinner-ready-yet, kind of hunger.


	21. Spending The Evening In A Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folllows chapter 15.

Sergio is eying the warm cup like it’s going to tell him how to handle the lack of distance between him and Fernando, crowded together around the small cafe table, heads almost bumping, knuckles pressed together. Or why he lets Fernando steal little pieces of his muffin, until he’s eaten more of it than himself. Or how their feet are tangled and their knees are in between each other’s thighs, and how he’s not sure which one of them let that happen. It’s all starting to feel like a date and the, “best hot chocolate in Liverpool,” doesn’t have any answers for him, so he continues to stare down at the lid. 

“What’s your problem, it’s probably already cold by now. Even if you don’t like it,” Fernando buries his nose in his cup. “I’m sure you’ve had worse things in your mouth before.”

Sergio can’t tell if Fernando is grinning or frowning, hiding behind his cup far longer than it takes to have a sip. All he can see is freckles around the rim and big brown eyes that vein all too innocent for what they’re suggesting. 

When the cup finally meets the table again, he sees a curious expression across Fernando’s face, testing almost, and the questioning inflection in Fernando’s voice finally settles in. 

“Maybe more satisfying though.”


	22. Making S’mores

It’s Fernando’s eldest who thinks up the idea, and when he says no, she asks Sergio. Conveniently, when they’re at the grocery store. Sergio piles in enough graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows to feed most of Madrid. 

When Fernando catches Nora scurry past him, trying to contain what he knows is the start of her unstoppable giggles, he’s already anticipating Sergio. 

“You know she has you wrapped around her finger?” He helps Sergio set all the bags draping from his arms on the counter. 

“It’s s’mores Fernando, it’s not like I got her a pony.”

He stops in his place, different fruits filling both his hands as he throws Sergio a knowing look. 

“It’s a ranch. With horses. Not ponies. She’s going to learn how to ride.” Sergio takes the fruit from one of Fernando’s hands, “And I didn’t buy her the ranch or the horses.” He empties Fernando’s other hand, “Come on, get going, it’s going to be dark soon, so we can make s’mores outside.”

Fernando lets his hands finally drop, “Oh thank god, we’re doing this outside.”

“How would we make s’mores inside?”

“I don’t know Sergio, how do you over boil water?” Fernando shrugs as he starts to put more groceries away. “You always find a way,” he leaves a small peck to Sergio’s cheek as he shuffles past him. “And it never seizes to amaze me.”

Sergio doesn’t miss the amused hum in Fernando’s voice.


	23. Christmas Eve

After putting the kids to sleep, Fernando and Sergio slip back downstairs in weightless steps and stolen whispers. 

“Do you have the glitter and confetti?”

“You mean the reindeer dust?” Fernando grins, gently patting his pocket, “How could I forget.”

***

“You set the letters out from the North Pole, right?” 

Sergio hums softly, nodding as Fernando wraps them in a fluffy blanket and they topple on the couch. They nestle together, quickly losing track of whose limb belongs to whose body, tangling under the warmth. They sigh simultaneously, looking at the gold and silver ornaments decorating the tree, the lights that fill the room with a gentle glow, the gifts wrapped delicately under the tree, —some not so delicately. Both laugh under their breaths. 

Fernando turns his head, intending to place a kiss to Sergio’s cheek, endeared by the gift wrap, but finds Sergio already looking at him with the same intention. 

When they run out of skin to kiss, they make their way upstairs hand in hand, each taking a cookie left out for Santa.


	24. Sneaking Around After The Other Has Fell Asleep To Put Up Their Gift

Fernando stirs awake in search of more warmth than the blanket is willing to offer. He expects to find his usual source of extra heat, but instead he rolls over into a cold spot on the bed.

***

Sergio startles when he turns away from the tree and Fernando is standing over him. 

“How do you know I haven’t already seen what you’re trying so hard to hide?” Fernando yawns. “Please come back to bed, I’m cold.”

“Putting on a shirt would help,” Sergio suggests, rubbing up and down Fernando’s huddled frame. 

If he wasn’t ready to drop asleep, he would’ve rolled his eyes. Rather, he tugs lightly at Sergio’s fingers, too tired to exude any real force. “So would you in bed, you’re always warm,” he crowds himself into Sergio until he feels a pair of arms come around his back. “Come on, please, I’m cold.”

Sergio chuckles into Fernando’s neck, “I can’t leave you alone for long, can I?” He feels Fernando shake is head against his shoulder. They stay like that for a moment before Sergio’s hands grasp firmly at Fernando’s hips, “Hold on, are you just trying to see the gift I got you?”

A soft laugh erupts next to Sergio’s ear, “Never.”


	25. Christmas Morning

Any other day, Fernando would be pouring cereal and oatmeal into bowls, while Sergio wrestles the kids from their beds. Instead they’re fake sleeping, outnumbered and bracing for the kids to knock their door down and jump onto the bed. 

Sergio hasn’t heard the clicks of any of the doors through the house yet, so he pulls Fernando in closer, trapping the warmth between them. Both curl their arms around each other a little more firmly, exchanging a soft and murmured, Merry Christmas, into the crown of ones head, and against the others shoulder. 

“So, who do you think is already at the door?” Sergio brushes his nose into Fernando’s laughing jaw, leaving behind a warm kiss. 

“All the ones that can walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot longer than expected to finish this drabble challenge. A few things got in the way, but I hope it was an enjoyable read!


End file.
